ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trashing About
Plot Trashing About The next day we were in New Mexico on our way to Nevada. We had just woken up and it was around 9:10 in the morning and my dad was already up and driving. So still in our pajamas me and Santi were went over to have breakfast on the road. We were eating Frosted Flakes cereal. “Good morning.” my dad said to us. “Good morning.” we replied. “How did you sleep?” he asked. “Good” we replied. “Well we’re on our way to Nevada.” my dad told us “Then Las Vegas.” “Cool” Santi said “Las Vegas I can’t wait to go there.” “Yes finally were going some super fun. I can’t wait to leave this dump named after Mexico.” I said. My dad and Santi laughed knowing I was insulting Mexico. After breakfast we stayed in our pajamas until it was time for lunch. Then before we got our food we got dressed. We went to a drive through at a Carl’s Jr. As we ate Santi was flipping the channels. Then when he got to the news we saw a distress signal. “Help us! I am here at the junkyard coming to you live where some sort of filthy creature is terrorizing the trash and workers. Please someone help us!” The reporter said scared. “Um dad” I said. “I’m already on it” he said as we headed over to the junkyard. When we got there we saw the creature. It was about 8 feet tall with four arms and it was filthy and it looked like some sort of mutated bug. “Ill he’s ugly” Santi said. “Yeah well ugly will get him nowhere.” I said pushing the button. Next I turned the dial and came to a figure. I then slammed down on it. A flash of light and noise. Then I was transformed into Upchuck. “Okay time to find out what this guy can do.” I said. Then I opened the door and ran out to fight him. “Hey? Why do I feel so hungry?” I asked myself. Then out of nowhere 4 long tongues reached out into the garbage. “Gross” I thought. So I pulled them back in with some trash and a soda can on them and I swallowed it and my stomach started glowing in the center. I then said “Did I just swallow garbage?” So I spit it out and I made a burping sound and the spit was light green, round, and explosive. “No way I have upchuck power!” I said then burped really loud. Then the creature saw me. “Who are you?” he asked. “They call me Upchuck.” I responded. “Who are you?” I asked. “I am the Junkman! You trash it I cash it.” he said. “Oh yeah” I said “well lets see you cash yourself out of this.” I said then burped out an exploding loogie ball. But he quickly dodged and dove into a pile of trash. Next I blasted at the pile but he wasn’t there. “Hugh I said what just happened?” Then he jumped out from behind and slammed into me. I went across the floor about 15 feet. Then the Junkman smiled “Time to take out the trash” I said. Then upchucked twice and he dodged them. Then hit me once with all his arms. “This isn’t working” I said then burped out 3 more he dodged 2 but the 3rd hit him. “Yes!” I said then I tried to blast it again but I couldn’t. My stomach stopped glowing meaning I couldn’t blast anymore. “I’m going to need some more ammo” I said. So I launched out my tongues again and grabbed a bunch of trash. “Oh yeah I’m reloaded and ready to fire.” I said. “Eventually you will run out you know.” the Junkman told me. “I don’t think so to me we’re in an all you can eat buffet.” I replied. Then he ran out to attack me. So I quickly upchucked 6 more and hit him every time. Then I got more trash. “Ready to loose I said” then burped. He dodged and said “Not really.” Then I burped 3 more and he was hit by the last 2. “Ha now your gonna…” I was saying when the watched started to beep. “Oh oh” I said then it timed out and I was back to being me. “No not now” I said. All of a sudden the Junkman got up and ran at me. He jumped forward and tried to hit me. I then jumped out of the way and ran back to the RV. “You can’t run from me” he said. Then we drove away. “Oh man that was close” I said. “Yeah he almost got you.” Santi said. “Next time try to be more careful.” my dad said. “Yeah next time I’ll pound him.” I said. Suddenly Santi saw a monster truck thing heading towards us. And the Junkman was driving. “Go faster the Junkman’s right behind us.” Then my dad went super fast but the Junkman was still right behind us. Next he somehow ejected the tires and he truck became a rocket. He was then flying right above us. I then saw that the watch was green again. “Come on just give me someone with wings” I said twisting the dial. Then I pressed it down. I was turned into Stinkfly “Yes” I said. “Gross you smell. Who’s this guy anyways butterfly?” he asked “Its Stinkfly.” I replied. “Time to take this fight to the skyies.” I said. Then I opened the door and flew out. “Ok pal you and me” I said as I flew next to him. He then smiled and tried to crash into me. Then I flew away. We were flying all over the place. “I’ve got to take out his ship” I said. Then we were heading straight towards each other. Then I moved 2 feet to the right and used my tail to cut a line through the side. Then I stared at the fire coming out of the back. Then I shot out goo from my eyes and it went into then back and stopped it. “Whoa” I said. “I didn’t know I could do that.” “No” shouted the Junkman as he and his rocket started falling towards the ground. Then I flew down and pulled him away from the rocket. Then I threw him in a way that made him spin then shot goo all around him. “Umm I don’t suppose your going to let me go are you?” he asked. “Nope” I said. Then I flew to a nearby mountain and tossed him in a cave. “See yea later.” I said. Then I flew back. “Nice work Tomas.” my dad said. “Thanks” I said. Later we were on the road again. Suddenly we heard something jump on top of the RV. Next the thing opened the emergency exit on the roof and it was the Junkman! “The Junkman? How did you escape?” I asked. But he didn’t reply. He tried reaching for me. “Aaah” I yelled. Then my dad slammed the brakes and the Junkman flew right in front of us. Next my dad tried to run it over but the Junkman dodged and was able to open the door grab me and throw me out. “That’s it” I said. “Its hero time” I said then I transformed into Common Cold. “Ok so what can this guy do?” I wondered. Then the Junkman came at me. So I charged at him and he hit me 10 feet away. “OK, so you he doesn’t have super strength.” The Junkman was running at me. I reached out my hand to stop him and then I blasted out the disease. “Whoa cool” I said. Then the Junkman tried coming at me again. So with both hands I blasted the ground and rose up 20 feet. “Why do I feel like I need to sneeze all the time?” I asked myself. So I sneezed down ward and then that trapped the Junk man in sticky goo. “Cool I have sticky snot.” I said. Then I tried to make my disease blasts into a ball and it worked I shot 2 at the Junk man and they all hit him. Except they were mud balls. That made the Junkman free so he then gabbed me. “Now what are you gonna do?” he said. I was struggling to get free. Then I spit on him but it was green and it was acid. “Aaah” said the Junk man then he released me. “This guy is too cool. That’s right nobody messes with… Common Cold!” Then he charged at me again so quickly I spit in font of him a large pool of acid that made a hole in the ground and he fell in. Next he jumped up to get out and was holding on to the edge so I threw 3 mud balls at him. He refused to let go so I blasted the disease with one hand and with the other made a mud ball. I blasted it on him and it was making him weaker. Finally I threw the mud ball at him and he fell off. Lastly I sneezed down on him and mess of goo. He was trapped and I had won. Later that day we wondered if anyone found the Junkman and let him free. Well even if they did it was all behind us now as we crossed over into Nevada where we wouldn’t see him again and we were off to Las Vegas. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Junkman (debut) Aliens used *Upchuck *Stinkfly *Common Cold Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes